


Blue Met Black

by Ninja904



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Coming Out, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Jay, M/M, Sensei Wu gets called out, Trans Character, Trans Jay, Trans Male Character, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja904/pseuds/Ninja904
Summary: Jay has a secret. Cole does too. Let's see where this goes.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First publicly posted fic for my first fandom that I've been in for 8 years! Never to late to rep for your fandom. I'm desperate for more trans Jay content so I guess I'll have to do it myself. And this gets really gay. I wrote this at school too. Living on the edge.

The ninja returned to their hideout warehouse, all of them exhausted.

“Remind me to pack an extra uniform next time,” Kai whined. Garmadon’s newest idea was sharks with water blasters attached to their heads. He was obviously desperate; it was honestly sad. All six were soaked when they exited their mechs. As Lloyd entered last, the doors and roof of the warehouse shut, ensuring their privacy and secrecy. Jay tumbled not so gracefully out of his mech, landing on Kai.

“Dude watch it!” He yelled in surprise. Jay smiles sheepishly in response. They made their way to the others who were currently furiously searching for spare clothes. While Nya liked to keep her stuff to herself, the guys shared whatever they had, including toothbrushes on occasion, which they always insisted was an accident. Lloyd ended up in Kai’s hoodie, Cole got Jay’s fuzzy socks, and Kai “borrowed” Nya’s yoga pants.

“They make my ass look fantastic!” he insisted, Nya rolling her eyes before heading off to change. Cole tossed Jay a worn band t-shirt, noticing the latter’s face fall when he didn’t have a spare shirt of his own. The brunet stuttered a ‘thank you’ before running off. Cole gave a small smile before realizing someone would need to dry out Zane’s circuitry an made his way over to Jay’s changing spot to ask for help.

\------------- 

Jay his behind the familiar crates and distressed old filing cabinets he claimed his dressing area. Although the others, save for Nya, changed with each other, Jay had never been comfortable enough with his body for that. He always dressed hidden in the corner and that habit had carried on to his ninja duties. He peeled off the drenched shirt of his gi and, despite his brain’s disapproval, he looked in the small table mirror he’d hung on a crate. The dark scars under his chest stood out greatly against his skin. It hadn’t been long since his surgery, he was out of school and missions for a long while. No one knew however, as he’d told anyone that asked that he’d gone on vacation. He was off the grid or nearly a month, most of that time filled with excuses because “vacations shouldn’t last that long” but no one suspected or pried any further. Even when he returned, he asked to stay lookout on missions, opting for the least physically demanding. His surgery was months ago, yet it still felt like just yesterday to Jay. He hated his appearance just as much as the next guy, though it had gotten easier to like himself over time. He still worried what the others would think. He could barely tell them about his anxiety meds when Lloyd accidentally found the bottle he’d left at the warehouse. He looked in the mirror, Jay noticed slight movement behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cole appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He turned to face the other before realizing he was half naked. He quickly grabbed his shirt and covered himself with it.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize!” Cole winced at his mistake and reflexively covered his eyes. “Just when you’re done, could you help me with Zane?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute,” Jay turned around to face the wall again. Cole jogged off and Jay prayed he hadn’t noticed the scars. He finished getting dressed and went to reboot Zane. Cole stayed quiet, most likely embarrassed. He knew how Jay was about privacy. When everyone was finished, they all gathered in the sitting area, waiting for the takeout they’d ordered, Cole stayed his distance. He still felt awkward about the encounter. A security camera alerted them that their food arrived. Lloyd and Kai practically trampled each other to get to the door. The restaurants that delivered never seemed to question the warehouse, assuming it was their “cool teen hideout”. Nya ran after them, as they’d forgotten the money, and Zane followed suit as he was the only one who could calculate a tip. This left Cole and Jay alone. It wouldn’t be too long until the circus at the door got organized, but the awkwardness had already set in. After a minute of complete silence, Cole finally spoke.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“You’re fine, don’t worry about it,” Jay tried to give a smile, despite how anxious he was. Cole frowned.

“It’s obviously not fine. Jay, you’re shaking for First Spinjitzu Master’s sake. Please tell me what’s wrong?” the ebony haired boy stood to accompany Jay on the couch. Jay tensed when he felt Cole’s hand on his shoulder, not that he hated it. He was surprised at Cole’s sudden switch from awkward silence to concerned therapist.

“There’s something I haven’t told you guys…” Jay fiddled with his signature orange scarf.

“You sound like Master Wu,” Cole laughed. Jay smiled a bit, trying to savor the lightened atmosphere before continuing.

“I guess you could say I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Jay’s life seemed to flash before his eyes, recounting everything that led him to this moment. He’d done this once before, with his parents of all people, it shouldn’t be so hard, right? The hardest part was over and had gone over smoothly. He’d always wanted to get closer to Cole, but he knew this secret would stop him. He had to face his fear if he wanted to have a chance at having his developing feelings reciprocated. Over the past few months, he and Cole had been getting closer, and Jay was falling for him big time. He glanced at Cole, concern written on the older boy’s face.

 “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Remember when I went on vacation?” Jay paused and waited for Cole to nod. “Well, I was actually in the hospital-” Cole jumped.

“What happened? Why didn’t you tell us?”

            “I didn’t want to worry you and I wasn’t ready to explain why yet.” Cole went silent. Jay was about to speak again when Kai came back rather loudly.

“Yo! Food’s here!” he called carrying in said food. Lloyd followed behind, carrying the rest. Zane and Nya appeared seconds later, the latter furiously counting the change and mumbling something about budgeting. They passed plates around and dished out their respective meals. Cole and Jay stayed quiet and picked at their food, only occasionally actually eating.


	2. Part 2

After a while, everyone had finished eating and decided to watch a movie. They made their way to the beanbag chairs in front of the tv. Cole and Jay stayed on the couch. Jay was debating in his head whether to finish his story or not. His decision was made for him when Cole took his hand and gestured to an area near his mech. Jay followed, trying not to freak out that Cole was holding his hand. Cole led him to a small nook with some pillows and blankets spread around.

            “This is our little secret okay?” Cole smiled. “I don’t want the others knowing where I hide when I don’t want to deal with them. They’re exhausting sometimes, you know.” Jay laughed.

            “Yeah. But why did you bring me here?”

            “Because,” Cole sat down on a pillow and gestured for Jay to do the same, “I wanted you to finish your story.” Jay’s eyes went wide. He didn’t realize Cole was actually interested in what he had to say.

            “Oh, okay,” Jay sat down next to Cole. “What did you want to hear?”

            “Why were you in the hospital?” Cole’s face suddenly went stern. “Did you get hurt?” Cole placed his hand on Jay’s. The smaller boy tried his best to keep his squeak of surprise to himself. “I just want to know you’re okay.”

            Jay paused. How was he going to word this next part? _“Yeah, nothing was wrong with me, I just got these things cut off my chest because I’m living in a meat prison.”_ Maybe not like that.

            “Uh… you see… I, uh…” he searched for the right words. He fiddled with his scarf before taking a deep breath. “I…I had top surgery. I’m… I’m trans.” Jay avoided making eye contact with Cole and waited for any type of reaction. He tensed when he felt Cole’s hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for something bad when he felt Cole pull him closer. Before he could open his eyes, he felt the older boy plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes shot open when he felt Cole’s face move away. “Wh-what?”

            “Well if this is a coming out with secrets and things, I’ll take a turn,” Cole smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m gay,” his face slowly flushed red. “And I’m so gay for you, it hurts. I know how risky it feels to come out, so I took a big risk too.” Jay smiled.

            “I like you Cole.”

            “I like you too, Jay,” the ebony haired teen put his arm around the brunet’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He turned to meet Jay’s ocean blue eyes. Their faces inched closer. Blue met black with a soft kiss. Jay’s heart felt like fireworks in his chest. He could feel electricity shoot up his spine. He could’ve sworn he saw sparks as they parted.

            “Wow,” Cole laughed. “That was…”

            “Electrifying?”

            “Yeah, it was.” Cole gently ran the backs of his fingers down the side of Jay’s face, tracing his jaw closely with his thumb. He paused at his chin and pulled him in for another kiss, this time rougher than the last. Jay had never felt so much warmth. He pulled himself closer to Cole, running his fingers through soft, black hair. They parted and leaned against each other’s foreheads. Jay wrapped his scarf around the two of them.

            “You’re mine now Brookstone,” he laid down, pulling Cole with him. Cole wrapped his strong arms around Jay and pulled him close, his chest pressed against the smaller boy’s back. Cole mumbled softly.

            “I love you Bluebell.”


End file.
